


Truth or Truth?

by sunflowerparker



Category: Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, Tom Holland (Actor) - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hints of Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerparker/pseuds/sunflowerparker
Summary: Tom and Haz have a competition to see who can make you finish the fastest by giving you head. But at the end of the day, both boys stay the night in your bed, leading to a cheeky idea coming to fruition the next morning.
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Reader, Harrison Osterfield/You, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Truth or Truth?

What starts as a friendly game of truth or dare with your flatmates on a casual Friday night quickly spirals into a competitive war at the hands of a singular question.

“Truth or dare?” Tom asks you, tilting his head to the side.

You are on your third drink of the evening, Harrison and Tom downing number five or six. It’s safe to say that there is no holding back at this point of the night. So you consider your options carefully, knowing how extreme the last dare was – Harrison having to streak naked down the hallway outside your shared flat. You settle on the safer option … or so you thought. “Truth.”

A smug smirk spreads across Tom’s face, and you know you’re in for it. The boy has no filter as it is, never mind when he’s tipsy and frisky. “Which one of us do you think would give the best head?”

Your eyes widen like saucers, and you stutter, gobsmacked. But before you even have the chance to protest the absurdity of the question, you are thankfully interrupted. “Um-”

“Psh, Tom. Let’s be real here.” Harrison gestures to himself, equally as tipsy and just as brazen. “It’s me.”

Tom folds his arms over his chest, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “What makes you so confident about that, mate?”

“You’ve been my housemate for years. You’ve heard the ladies enjoy themselves.”

Tom rolls his eyes. “This is about giving head, not dick game, you div.”

You’re honestly so stunned by the daring claims, you are at a loss for words as your eyes divert back and forth between the boys. “Uh-”

Harrison’s eyebrow quirks with intrigue. “So you admit my dick game is better than yours.”

“That’s not at all what I said,” Tom refutes, shaking his head fervently.

“It was implied.”

Their voices are growing more stern, and you stare wide-eyed at the both of them, gaze flickering between them, dreading the impending argument. “Guys-”

“Well I give better head. See this tongue,” Tom sticks his pink, wet muscle out, flattening it and lapping at the air sensually.

You open your mouth to speak, but quickly shut it, letting the scene before you unfold with renewed piqued interest, bringing your pint of beer to your lips as you peer over the rim. You suddenly like the direction this conversation is heading.

“Mine is better.” Harrison sticks his out flattening it then pulling it into a point at the end. “I can get both target areas.”

Tom huffs, “Yeah well my technique is better.”

“Is that right? Prove it.”

“Prove it? How am I supposed to prove it?”

Both pairs of eyes turn to you. You sit up straighter, squeezing your thighs together at the insinuation. Is this seriously on the table right now? As you scan their faces – determined and comically serious – you sense the sincerity in the next question Tom asks.

“Would you-” Tom clears his throat. “-would you like to be the judge of that?”

“Only if you want to have the best and most mind-blowing head of your life, of course.” Harrison adds with a wink.

To say you fancy them would be the understatement of the year. You have eyes — they’re hot. Hot, handsome, and single. Their sweet dispositions only add to your ever growing crush on the both of them. Sure, one of them caught your eye more so than the other at first. But as time passes, your heart grows more and more attached to both of them. Your previous infatuation with Tom matched by Harrison now, the very idea that either of them feel an inkling of the same way towards you is a short, frayed rope you’re willing to cling to until proven otherwise.

“Are you being serious right now?” you inquire, dumbfounded.

When the boys affirm they are, your mouth hangs agape as you contemplate the proposition.

Never in your life did you even consider a proposal like this to happen. Perhaps it is all the alcohol in your systems or maybe they’ve just flat out lost their damn minds. There’s very little thoughts in your head at the moment, namely a sole little voice yelling whatthefuck whatthefuck whattheactualfuck.

Part of you, the logical side, knows better than to let the boys dish out their argument on you, their roommate, their close friend. But that part of you is tuned out by the part of you seriously considering allowing them to go down on you. It’s not like this is something you hadn’t thought of before. Hell, this isn’t something you hadn’t gotten off to before either. But both of them? Both boys trying their absolute hardest to make you fall apart for them in a matter of minutes sounds like a dream. A dream that is slowly but surely becoming a reality.

Sure, there are some reservations in your mind. Like how will this affect your friendships after they have not only seen you butt-ass naked, but having touched you, pleased you, made you cum so hard your legs are shak-

You shake your head. Too many thoughts now, so little will to entertain them before you freak out and turn down the deal. This is an opportunity you will never get again. Who knows where the three of you will be in the future – boyfriends, girlfriends, careers, residences? If there is ever a time for this to happen, it is now. With the three of you alone and under one roof, there is no worry about who else might discover what is going on or someone walking in on some horrifically delicious scene of one boy pleasuring you, the other watching in envy.

Ever since you moved in with them, your mind spirals at the littlest things they do, conjuring some crazy fantasy about one or both taking you right then and there. They are good looking boys, and perhaps you fancy both of them. What is a girl to do about that? And now is your chance to act on those fantasies with little to no consequences at all.

Glancing up at both boys, their eyes are fixated on you and you alone. Their pupils are blown, teeth nibbling on bottom lips, tongues wetting those sweet, divine lips. Harrison’s head is cocked to the side, his eyes traveling from your head to toe, just looking, taking in your form as you mull over the most scandalous idea you have ever entertained. On the other couch, Tom is studying your face, eyes flickering between your lips and orbs, a pompous grin threatening to tug on his lips – almost like he knows you’re going to cave. When he too cocks his head, smug smirk finally taking over his lips, the matter is settled. Yep, you’re doing it.

You sigh heavily. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Don’t act like you won’t enjoy it, love,” Tom teases, all too satisfied by your decision.

Harrison rests his hand – large and warm – on your knee, sending your head straight into the gutter already. “I promise we’ll take good care of you, darling.”

The rules are quickly drawn up, written out on a scrap piece of paper and mounted on the fridge in the kitchen. All parties sign their name at the bottom like some sort of fucked up constitution.

Rules

1\. Whoever makes Y/N finish the fastest wins.

2\. It has to be timed by the other competitor, meaning both parties have to be in the room when it happens.

3\. There has to be a time of at least one hour elapsed between one competitor’s turn to the next.

4\. Flipping a coin will decide who goes first.

5\. It will not be planned, but rather a surprise event so that there are no other factors involved other than skill aka no pre-foreplay.

6\. Consent is necessary. Y/N reserves the right to stop any and all activities at all times or to withdraw from the honorary title of Judge.

7\. May the best man win.

After all three signatures are scribbled in black ink at the bottom of the page, Tom claps his hands together, rubbing them back and forth excitedly. “Let the games begin.”

You pull a coin out of your handbag and flip it, Tom calling heads as the coin somersaults in the air. It lands on the kitchen floor with a ting, and the three of you rush over to see how it landed.

It’s heads.

Tom does a little victory dance at getting to go first. “Looking forward to it, love,” he says, biting his lip and winking at you.

After he strolls off into the living room with a cocky grin and rejuvenated skip in his step, Harrison steps towards you, leaning right over into your ear so his sandy curls tickle the side of your face. He whispers seductively, “Looks like you get to save the best for last, darling.”

You gulp.

Had you just signed your life over to fulfill your twisted fantasies? Bitch, maybe. You can deal with the consequences later. Right now, all you can wrap your head around is the fact that both of their tongues, in all their glory, will be touching your most intimate area in the near future. And who the fuck wouldn’t want that?

When you wake up the next morning, there is an ever growing sobering ache stirring in your core. You could not stop the persistent images flashing through your mind the night before of what is in store for you this weekend. As much as you want to touch yourself, relieve some of the longing between your legs, you manage to refrain. The wait will be worth it, you convince yourself.

Throwing the covers off the bed, you make your way to your closet. You tactically select a short skirt, slipping on the article of clothing so that Tom can have easy access to your dripping cunt in case they actually decide to go through with it with sobriety and common sense filling their brains now.

Perhaps you are a bit too excited about the prospect of this actually happening…

The day crawls by slowly. Every move that Tom makes is stalked by your watchful eye. You would be lying if you said you are not already dripping in anticipation of his potential turn, your arousal flooding every time Tom licks sauce off his lips or rests his hand innocently on the small of your back.

And his curls. Don’t get you started on the curls. With each flick of his head, ruffling those soft tufts of hair, you imagine grabbing fistfulls of chestnut strands, holding on for dear life as he demolishes your pussy with nothing but his tongue.

You glance at the clock. It’s only 11 o’clock in the bloody morning.

You sigh dramatically, returning your attention to the cup of tea you are making for yourself. How the boys are able to act so normal, you have no idea, because you are absolutely shitting it right now. There’s so many questions running through your mind.

Is he going to do it?

When is he going to do it?

Will he be gentle or rough?

Will it be weird having Harrison watch?

Is he going to ravish you wherever you are when the moment strikes?

Or is he going to lead you to the bedroom and have his way with you?

Will you even enjoy it?

Okay, maybe the last question isn’t really applicable. You are his roommate after all. You hear plenty through these thin walls to know that he is good at something. And here you are waiting to experience Tom’s talent first-hand.

Speaking of the devil, Tom strolls into the kitchen, eyeing you up and down with darkening orbs. You’re not an idiot. You know he’s undressing you with his eyes, and the daring glimmer in them is screaming that he’s about to pounce. With your heart racing and hands suddenly becoming too unstable to hold your mug, you lock eyes with the boy licking his lips and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

Tom stalks towards you, firm hands gripping your waist from behind, gently pushing your body against the counter in front of you. Dipping his head, he leans in, hot, seductive breath in your ear. “Did you wear this skirt just for me?”

His hands move up your sides before dragging down your upper thigh to slip under your skirt. Your breath hitches in your throat. God, it’s actually happening.

“Hmm?” Tom hums. “Were you thinking of me when you put this pretty little thing on this morning, love?”

You bite your bottom lip, a little embarrassed because you definitely had him in mind when you slipped on the scant piece of clothing. “Maybe,” you breathe, as his hands travel higher on your bare leg.

Brushing your hair over your shoulder, Tom places a light kiss to your neck, chill bumps immediately arising as you melt under his touch. He chuckles when you confess, and you can practically hear the smug smile on his face when he says, “How about we take it off now, eh?”

You nod your head eagerly, leaning back into Tom’s toned chest.

“Haz?” Tom calls out.

Moments later, Harrison pads into the room with his phone in hand, already pulling up the timer app on his phone. He freezes when he reaches the kitchen and gapes at the sight before him – you, Tom’s hands caressing your exposed thighs, skirt already hiked up above your hip bones. Eyes trained on your figure, Harrison licks his lips, shaking his head and releasing a puff of air before returning to the task at hand.

In the meantime, Tom hooks his fingers over the waistband of your skirt, dragging the material down your legs deliberately slowly. You shiver as the pads of his fingertips ghost over your skin, inch by inch revealing your lacy red panties. Any embarrassment you might have experienced flies out the window as you watch Harrison’s jaw drop open, once again lost at the sight of your body. It does wonders for your confidence, putting you at ease at the idea of both of them getting to see you all exposed and a (hopefully) moaning mess.

As Tom bends down to help you step out of the skirt, he eyes your panties – namely, the indisputable wet spot ruining your underwear. He bites his lip, all too satisfied that he has hardly touched you and you are completely soaked for him. Standing back up behind you, he grazes his fingertips over the sides of your thighs again, bringing his mouth to the shell of your ear when he’s standing upright.

“I see you’ve been waiting for me.” Tom pokes out his tongue, giving your ear a teasing kitten lick. “Have you been thinking about what this tongue is going to do to you?”

The dirty words tumbling from his lips render you speechless, and it’s a good thing Harrison took notice of Tom prolonging the main event to save you from having to answer that question honestly.

“Oi,” he nearly shouts. “Get to it then.”

You can’t help but giggle, the whole situation absurd and unnatural.

Tom’s face still lingers by your ear, unfazed by Harrison’s demand. “Gladly,” he purrs.

In one swift movement, Tom places his hands on your waist, spinning you around and pressing your hips against the kitchen counter. Fingers looping over the hem of your underwear, he strips them off, tossing the red lace piece haphazardly across the kitchen, landing next to Harrison’s feet which earns a scoff from the blond.

Harrison’s finger hovers over the timer before he announces, “Your time starts … now.”

Without further ado, Tom drops to his knees, and drapes your right leg over his shoulder, his face scanning the crude sight of your slick folds.

“Bloody hell,” he murmurs to himself.

Tom sticks out his tongue, flattening the wet muscle, licking from your wet center all the way to your pulsing clit.

Your hands immediately find his curls, fisting at the luscious locks. Your head tilts back as Tom repeats his actions before lapping at your folds, focusing on devouring your arousal.

“Fuck,” you breathe, unable to form any other coherent words or stream of thought.

Tom lifts his hands to your pussy, pulling your lower lips apart to get better access. His wet muscle travels to your clit, his lips wrapping around the sensitive bud, sucking on it hard. When he looks up at you through starry lashes, your eyes nearly roll into the back of your head. There is nothing quite like the sight of Tom on his knees, lips wrapped around your most intimate parts. You’re sure the mental image will be burned into your mind until your dying day.

You almost forget Harrison is in the room, watching every wicked act your shared flatmate performs on your cunt as you are a bit preoccupied by Tom’s deft tongue. That is, until Harrison starts mumbling under his breath.

“Shit, Y/N,” he mutters, hand covering his mouth at the lewd spectacle.

It only adds to your pleasure, the thought of Harrison watching you fall apart, patiently waiting for his turn. You don’t know how long you’re going to last between Tom’s tongue and Harrison’s watchful gaze.

A guttural mewl leaves your mouth when Tom rolls his tongue over your clit over and over again, obscene wet noises echoing off the kitchen walls as your arousal and his spit spreads all over your already dripping cunt.

“Oh princess,” Tom whispers, pulling his mouth away from your pussy for just a moment. “So fucking wet for me.”

Without warning, Tom stands to his feet abruptly. Jerking your body towards him, he bends down, picking you up by your waist and places you on the kitchen island.

“Lay down,” he breathlessly demands, not even giving you time to comply before he is spreading your legs and diving back in.

“Tommy, fuck,” you whimper, the feeling of him man-handle you adding to the divine experience.

His eyes are trained on your face, tongue performing sinful acts to your pussy, drawing salacious sounds from your mouth. Your hands helplessly grip the counter, knuckles losing feeling from gripping so tightly as you lay back and take his relentless tongue.

Out of the corner of your eye, you notice Harrison moving to the other side of the counter so he can have a better view of Tom absolutely ravishing you. Again, if Tom had not been so skilled, you would have been ashamed, but there is not a drop of humiliation in your body as the pleasure from Tom’s tongue has your stomach muscles tensing already.

“Taking it so well, darling,” Harrison whispers breathlessly.

“Fuck, Tom” you whine, not wanting the ordeal to be over so soon.

The way Tom’s wet muscle feels on your cunt has your thighs closing around his head, and he has to pry them back open, forcefully pinning them to the counter to keep his head free of your clasp. He hones in on your clit, flicking the delicate bud with long, purposeful strokes. It has you seeing stars, the coil in your core building even more.

“You’re amazing, Tommy,” you whimper, unable to restrain the praise any longer.

He chuckles between your legs, the vibrations drawing you right to the edge of your climax, just teetering on the precipice of indescribable pleasure and blissful paradise. With one long suck on your clit, your back arches off the counter, legs shaking, as you fall apart for him.

“Oh Tommy,” you cry, unabashedly reveling in the high that shakes your whole body.

Tom continues to lap at your dripping cunt, chin and mouth completely covered in your arousal and his saliva. When he finally pulls away once your legs stop quivering, your chest rising and falling just as fast as before, Tom sports a smug smirk on his coated lips.

“So good for me, love,” he praises, hands running up and down your bare thighs.

You feel like you’ve lost the ability to speak, so you merely give him a thumbs up, drawing a laugh from both of the boys.

“I’m going to go get you a rag,” Tom says, giving you a quick kiss on your inner thigh before wiping his face with the back of his hand.

As he walks off, Harrison approaches the side of the counter, leaning on his elbows.

“That just got me so much more excited for my turn,” he confesses, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair that fell into your face at some point between the time you prepared a long forgotten cup of tea and being slammed against the counter. You’re still catching your breath, mouth agape as you listen to his lustful words.

As he meets your eyes, you can clearly see the lust swirling in those baby blues, and it has you aching all over again in anticipation for his mouth to be on you at a later time. “You should see the tent in my pants just from watching,” Harrison admits with a chuckle, reaching his hand in his pants to readjust himself.

When Tom returns, both boys assist in cleaning you up, moving your limp limbs around to redress you and pull you back to your feet. Tom snickers as you wobble upon standing up, having to grip your hips to steady you. “I’d say, judging by the state of you, that I did a pretty damn good job.”

You give him a lazy smile, your cheeks heating at his words. Pretty damn good job doesn’t even graze the tip of the iceberg as to how amazing it felt. But you don’t need to say anything, the timer speaks for itself.

“Three minutes and thirty-two seconds,” Harrison announces, scribbling the time down in the corner of the rules sheet hanging on the fridge.

“Oh hell yes,” Tom cheers, pumping his fist in the air like a dork. “Let’s go ahead and celebrate. I totally got this one in the bag, mate.”

Tom opens the fridge, pulling out a beer, and cracks it open. He strolls into the living room, plopping on the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table. “Cheers,” he says, taking a long swig from his drink.

Harrison chuckles darkly, shaking his head at his haughty best mate. “We’ll see about that.”

His words are aimed at Tom, but his eyes are fixated on you. And it makes you swallow harshly to prevent yourself from spiraling so soon after being sated by Tom’s talented tongue. For a brief moment, your heart flips in your chest from the way he stares at you, and you have to clear your throat to bring yourself back down to earth.

You spend the rest of the day squished between both boys on the couch watching films. Harrison’s hand rests gingerly on your thigh as Tom’s arm is thrown over your shoulders on the back of the couch. Each movement from Harrison draws your attentive gaze in, the forethought of his turn already swirling in the pit of your core. When he stands from the couch to walk into the kitchen, your heart rate sky-rockets thinking he is about to drop to his knees in front of the couch for you. But he doesn’t. Harrison merely asks if you or Tom want anything before padding off into the other room, leaving you catching your breath in false expectation.

Once Harrison is out of the room, Tom squeezes your shoulder, diverting your attention away from the television. He leans in, his sultry voice low in your ear. “You’re a sight to see coming undone like that, love.”

You instinctively hide behind your hands, bringing them up to your face. It draws a snicker from Tom who peels your hands away so he can look you in the eyes. “There’s no need to be embarrassed. It was hot. So bloody hot.”

Hands starting to sweat, you wipe your palms on your skirt, unsure of what to say to your flatmate, your close friend, who is actively sharing that he basked in the image of you writhing with pleasure from just his tongue. Just his tongue. You can only imagine what hands or his cock could do to you.

Tom’s face splits into a smirk. “Maybe next time, darling.”

You go bug-eyed, mouth hanging open as you realise you actually uttered those words out loud. Tom, the tease that he is, closes your mouth gently with his index finger under your chin, throwing in a wink and a snide comment about closing your mouth before he starts getting any ideas. It’s truly all a blur, because when Harrison waltzes back into the room with a bowl of popcorn, he asks you if you’re feeling alright.

“I’m-” you clear your throat “-fine thanks.”

You give him the most convincing smile you can muster, and though Harrison’s expression is dubious, he doesn’t push any farther.

The rest of the day is uneventful, and by the time you shower and are getting ready for bed, you conclude Harrison is waiting until tomorrow for his go. You crawl into bed, spent from Tom and spent from anticipating Harrison’s next move, and you quickly fall asleep wearing one of Tom’s old t-shirts and a fresh pair of lacy panties.

You dream of the blond – his soft locks tickling the back of your neck as he cuddles you, his muscular arm draped protectively over your waist, his breath fanning over the back of your neck. Wait. Is it a dream?

The covers rustle next to you, and your eyes shoot open. You turn slowly to the side, afraid of what you might find. But it is in fact Harrison, snuggled up to your side with a cheeky grin on his lips.

“Hazzy?”

“I couldn’t wait,” he mutters, eyes immediately locating the curve of your mouth. “I kept thinking about what you taste like, what you will look like falling apart for me.” His hand reaches up to your face, stroking the soft skin of your warm cheek with his knuckles. “Is that alright, love?”

Even in the dark of the room you notice his eyes shimmer with lust, those blue pools drawing your own pool between your legs. You wordlessly nod your head against the pillow, bottom lip between your teeth. Damn, this is the wake up call you need on the daily. Who do you have to fuck around here to get that kind of service-

Oh wait.

You already are.

As much as you are looking forward to that skillful pink muscle to have its way with you, a dread starts to wash over you. Just one more time and this will all be over. The beginning and end of honestly the best sexual encounter you’ve ever received in your life. It will be over in a matter of minutes.

“I’m going to wake up Tom,” Harrison announces, sliding out from under the blankets and padding into the other room.

Your dread soon reverts back to giddy excitement as Tom walks in behind Harrison moments later, fluffy hair a poofy mess on top of his head. You giggle at the sight, and Harrison, knowing exactly what you find so amusing, ruffles Tom’s hair even more, drawing a sleepy groan from the brunette. “Hey, watch it, mate.”

His London accent is thick in his tired state, and it is wholesome to see him rub his eyes like a drowsy child as he fumbles with his phone, pulling up the timer app.

Harrison reaches over to your nightstand after crawling back into the bed, this time invited in. Flicking on the lamp, the room illuminates in a soft glow.

“You’re lucky this is a good reason to be woken up. Otherwise, I would be grumpy,” Tom snips, causing both you and Harrison to laugh, the cranky side of Tom visible to everyone except for himself. He takes a seat in the chair placed in the corner of your room, leaning forward on his elbows as he waits to press start on the timer.

As Tom settles in the corner, Harrison situates himself at the foot of the bed. Lifting back the covers, he takes in your figure with his eyes, though his hands quickly follow suit as he glides the pads of his fingertips up the outside of your exposed legs, all the way up towards your black lace panties.

“Beautiful,” he whispers huskily, piercing blue orbs meeting your eyes for a split second.

Hooking his fingers over the waistband of your panties, he quirks an eyebrow at you, silently asking permission to carry on. You nod your head fervently, ready to see how long it will take for your other flatmate to have your legs shaking in ecstasy.

With one long drag, your panties are off and are thrown onto the floor of your bedroom. Harrison’s eyes linger on your now bare heat, a sight he has already seen before earlier in the day, but not this close. Absentmindedly, he lifts a finger to your slippery folds, dragging the digit along your arousal.

“Oi, no foreplay before the foreplay,” Tom chastises from the corner of the room.

You glance over to Tom whose lips are drawn in a taut line. If you didn’t know any better you might label the emotion in his face as jealousy. But that’s not the case. It can’t be the case.

Without wasting any more time, Harrison lowers his head to your cunt, lazily licking a line from your hole to your sensitive bud. It draws a shiver from your spine, your hands immediately flying to his dirty blond strands.

“Well I guess I’m pressing start now,” Tom grumbles quietly from the chair.

Harrison’s lips wrap around your clit, tugging on it gently. When he releases it, he barely grazes his teeth against the bud, your hips bucking up towards his mouth as he pulls away.

“Easy, love,” Harrison mutters, placing his hands on your hips firmly to keep you in place.

Your head is spinning already, your breathing picking up pace as he already has you seeing stars. You tug at the roots of his hair each time his wet muscle touches you, your pussy still overly sensitive from Tom’s ministrations earlier.

“Hazzy, please,” you plead, wanting nothing more than for him to unleash like an absolute feral beast on you.

As his tongue dips into your dripping center, his eyes flicker to meet yours, and the sight has your walls clenching around that pretty pink tongue of his. And there is that skill he discussed last night. Harrison shapes his tongue into a point at the end, circling around your lower lips before sticking his wet muscle as far as he can manage into your cunt.

You cry out at the sensation, your grip on the boy’s hair growing impossibly tighter.

“Fucking hell,” Tom mumbles under his breath.

Harrison leisurely laps at your pussy like he is making out with it, his tongue gliding through your glistening folds with ease. His eyes flutter closed like he is truly enjoying pleasuring you, and it brings that much more enjoyment to yourself at the sight.

His tactics feel different than Tom’s, but definitely not in a bad way. Tom pays more attention to your clit, Harrison to your slick center. The latter’s strokes feel intimate and purposeful – more than a mere challenge, and it has you reeling already.

“Oh fuck, Harrison.”

At the particularly loud mewl, Harrison sits up on his knees and practically folds you in half, pushing on the backs of your legs so your bum raises in the air and your pussy is directly in his face, providing perfect access to your dripping hole. Your legs wrap around his head, your calves crossing behind him. His tongue slides back to your clit to pay it more attention, spelling out the very name tumbling from your lips.

H-A-R-R-I-S-O

Oh, that o. It draws your mouth into that same shape, the feeling of his name drawn on your cunt feeling oddly like he is marking you as his, and you can’t help but revel in every second of it.

“God, just look at you,” Tom’s voice says, much closer to your ear this time.

You glance over to the side of the bed through hooded eyelids, and Tom is standing next to the mattress, eyes hovering over your writhing figure, watching his best mate have his way with you. It prompts your walls to clench around nothing, pulsing faintly already with your approaching high.

After his name is spelt, Harrison returns his wet muscle to your hole, sticking it in, pumping it in and out of you, taking it out, swirling it around your sensitive pussy lips, diving back in for more. He fucks his tongue into you mercilessly, not letting up, carelessly allowing your arousal and his spit to dribble down his chin. Legs quivering, thighs clamping around his head, your climax tumbles towards you full force. Harrison does not let up in the least bit as he works you through your high, lapping and sucking at your slick cunt.

“Fuck, fuck. Hazzy no more. No more,” you breath, pushing his unyielding head away from your throbbing heat, legs squirming around.

Obeying immediately, Harrison retracts his tongue, slowly guiding your lower half to rest on the bed once more. Your breathing is unsteady from the position and the impossibly amazing head you just received, his tongue feeling way too much of a good thing on your sensitive and overly-satisfied bud. The proud grin on Harrison’s face pulls crinkles beside his pretty eyes, lips still shining with your juices.

“How was that, darling?” he asks, eyes trained on the way your stomach heaves trying to regain your composure.

“So, so good,” you manage to respond through labored breaths.

Harrison starts to chuckle, but he is interrupted by Tom.

“Un-fucking-believable,” he practically yells.

Your brows furrow, and Harrison asks, “What?”

Tom holds up the timer on his phone, displaying the time it took for Harrison to make you cum. Three minutes and thirty-two seconds. The exact same time it took Tom to make you fall apart.

Harrison sits back on his heels. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“What? Do you think I wanted to stop the clock at the same time as me?”

Here we go again, you think, rolling your eyes.

“Well it certainly looks suspicious, don’t you think, Tom?”

Tom shoves his phone into the pocket of his hoodie. “It doesn’t even matter. We both know she enjoyed herself more with me.”

“Are you taking the piss? Did you even see her when she came with me?”

You clear your throat. “Guys-”

“Oh for fuck’s sake. I reached places you could only dream of reaching.”

“HEY,” you yell, finally capturing both of their attention.

Your eyelids are quickly growing heavy, and you are worried you will pass out before getting the chance to clean up. “Can I get some help up?”

Both boys spring into action, Harrison running into the bathroom to grab a wet wash rag, Tom trodding off into the kitchen to fetch you a glass of water. You muse over the haste in which they switch from arguing to taking care of you, and you smile to yourself that though they are both super competitive, they truly did care about making you feel good and taking care of your needs, not just the competition.

When they return from their respectful rooms of the flat, you are quickly cleaned and hydrated, laying back down against the soft sheets of your bed with your eyes drooping closed. They both stand at the side of your bed looking at your enervated body. As they nod satisfactorily at your spent state, they turn to start walking out of the room.

Your heart pangs at the thought of being left alone so soon. The distance isn’t far at all — just a few steps away and you can be in either one of their rooms. But it’s enough distance to gnaw at your achey heart pleading for them to stay. Stay until your eyes close and mind drifts off in slumber, then and only then could your heart bear their absence. For as ridiculous as it may sound, in the last 48 hours, the air inside the flat feels like it has shifted, and you are waiting with trepidation for the moment the dust settles and things return back to normal. Going from having all of their attention to none of it stirs you to speak up before you can stop yourself.

“Wait,” you call out, sitting up on propped elbows.

Turning around, Harrison leans on his shoulder against the doorframe, and Tom shoves his hands into his hoodie pocket. Their brows are raised, attentively waiting to hear what you have to say. You gulp, swallowing your pride to ask the stupid question they are probably going to refute.

“Can we, um, can we cuddle?”

There is not an ounce of confidence in your voice as you suck on your bottom lip, watching their lips purse and minds mull over your request. They both look at each other, small smiles tugging at their lips when they return their gaze to you.

Tom shrugs his shoulder. “Why not?”

Harrison eagerly rushes over to the side of the bed he sneaked into earlier, slipping under the covers. Tom climbs in on the other side, rolling over so he is facing you. You’re laying on your back, head turning to look at each boy, both nuzzling in close to you. Their warmth immediately engulfs you, even more so when Harrison’s arm tucks over your waist and Tom’s over your tummy.

“Y/N?” Tom asks in a raspy whisper.

“Hmm?” you hum, drifting off faster than you hoped, wanting to savour the cuddles as long as possible.

“Truth or truth?”

You turn your head to look at him with pinched brows, those brown eyes concealing his wounded pride behind their sweet chocolate mask. Though you can recognize the blow in the tone of his voice. It is a question you ask one another with the intention of being honest and open right away, no tip-toeing around the truth, and you inhale deeply as you wait for what he wants to know. “Who was better?”

You sigh, knowing one of them was going to ask that very question eventually. And you answer honestly. “Both of you were really good. Really fucking good actually. The best I’ve ever had.”

The smile on his face grows, and it spurs you to keep confessing – you might as well, you have nothing to lose now. “The thing is, you both have different styles, and I enjoyed them both equally even though it was a different sensation each time. So I can’t pick a true favorite. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“Yeah?” Harrison asks, a boyish grin on his face as well.

“Yeah,” you confirm. “Now if both of you were to combine your abilities – fuck. I don’t think I would even last a minute.”

The three of you laugh, but your mind suddenly conjures a new fantasy – both of their tongues demolishing your cunt at the same time. Nope. It will never happen.

So you settle into the snuggle, eyes fluttering shut as the boys speak in hushed voices to each other so as to not disturb you. As you lay between them, you realise this is what you want – an unattainable dream just waiting to drift away.

You fall asleep cradled in their arms – perfectly sated, protected, appreciated. Which is exactly how you wake up the next morning.

The sight you behold upon waking up has your heart swelling in size. You look to your left to find Harrison snoozing on his stomach, arm still draped over your waist, head nestled in the crook of your neck, sandy locks brushing against your cheek. You look to your right, and Tom is snoring softly on his side, hand resting on your tummy beneath your t-shirt right under your ribcage, face squished against the pillow, warm breath fanning on your temple.

Your eyes flicker closed, and you picture the day before — sensual and exciting – a stark contrast to the sweet moment unfolding in the dim light of dawn. They almost appear innocent all curled up into your sides with flushed, rosy cheeks and soft breaths leaving parted lips. Almost. But you know better. You know what those lovely mouths are capable of — the most wicked praises, sinful talent, impudent arguments.

You huff.

What have you gotten yourself into?

Why do you have to have an insatiable appetite for both of these boys?

“Good morning,” Harrison purrs in your ear, interrupting your thoughts as he places a lingering kiss on your warm cheek.

Reaching up, he tucks a stray strand of your hair behind your ear, grazing his knuckles over your face, tongue poking out to lick his lips. You can barely see the blue in eyes as he gazes at you through hooded lids, a lazy grin on his face. He continues moving his hand gently over your skin until Tom stirs on the other side of you.

He yawns wide, stretching his free arm up to the headboard. His eyes are still shut as he nuzzles into you closer, pads of his fingertips now tracing circles with the hand resting under your shirt. Your breath hitches in your throat every time his fingers graze close to your breast. Not that you would mind, you definitely would let him, but the poor boy is hardly conscious and likely has no idea the close proximity his fingers idle towards the soft mounds of your chest with his tepid movements.

You are about to bring it to Tom’s attention when Harrison speaks up. “Y/N?”

You turn to face him. “Yeah, Haz?”

“So Tom and I were talking after you fell asleep…”

Panic wields a hold on your breath, heart pumping vigorously in your chest. Fuck. Did they regret it? Would they want you to move out? The look on Harrison’s face is offering you no consolation. His lips are drawn taut, shifty eyes dancing with hesitation.

“We were thinking about what you said last night,” Tom pipes in, his voice gruff and hand splaying to lay on your warm stomach. “The part about us combining our skills.”

You swallow hard, looking straight up at the ceiling. Oh fuck, what if they think you’re a freak for even saying something like that? The implication resonates in your mind as you recall your choice of words, though you are not sure if they picked up on it. You know what you insulated – both of them together getting you off. But are they on the same page?

“We were just thinking … of course, only if you wanted to,” Harrison starts, scanning your face for any hint that he should refrain from suggesting the very thing you are hoping he will ask. “We want to add a bonus round to the competition.”

Your brows pinch in surprise and curiosity. “Bonus round?”

“Yeah, but not for us. For you. As a thank you for going through with our nonsense.”

You chuckle nervously, picking at a cuticle. “What do you mean by bonus round? You’ve both already given me the best head I’ve ever had.”

“We were thinking we could try what you suggested.”

You arch your brow. “Which was what exactly?” you ask breathlessly, knowing very well what you alluded to less than twelve hours ago.

Harrison licks his lips. “Both of us going down on you … but at the same time.”

Releasing a large puff of air, you mull over the offer. This is exactly what you want. However, it could definitely get weird for the two of them, and you don’t want to lose them to some stupid competition. And besides, “just friends” shouldn’t feel this way. Just friends shouldn’t want to sleep with each other and move on with life like nothing ever happened. But it’s tempting, all too tempting.

“What do you say?” Harrison asks, thumbing over your hip.

You shake your head, confused and hesitant. “I don’t kn-”

Tom interrupts. “Truth or truth?”

You stare back blankly, those enticing eyes begging you to succumb to their wishes. “Truth,” you whisper, a promise to be honest to whatever he asks next. Your heart pounds. This is it. This is the moment of unabashed truth.

“Do you want it? Do you want us?”

“God, yes,” you breath.

In moments, your lips are locked with Tom’s, Harrison’s making home on the back of your neck. Bruising kisses scatter the column of your throat, purple and red splotches of lust. Harrison tugs on your shoulder, rolling you over to face him to crash your lips together, dancing tongues slipping into each other’s mouths. It is Tom’s turn to mark up the side of your neck, showing no mercy to the sensitive skin already painted by Harrison’s teeth and soothing wet muscle. Tom’s lips linger, and Harrison’s return to the skin right below your jaw, sucking and soothing as he sweeps the untainted flesh.

The feeling of their lips on your neck ignites a raw flame of passion in your core. There’s four hands on your body, tracing every curve from the top of your spine to the curve of your ass and from the peak of your collarbone to the mound of your cunt. Restless are their movements, not lingering in one place for too long, far too much uncharted territory to explore. With each graze, each purposeful touch, does the flame grow wildly, kindled over and over again by the gentle pads of fingertips and expanse of rough palms.

“Can we undress you?” Tom husks in your ear, toying with the waistband of your ruined panties.

You let out a mewl as Harrison bites down on a place he’s already marked, but manage to squeak out a “yes, Tommy.”

As Tom fumbles with your clothes, peeling off your underwear and shirt, Harrison’s hips rut into yours. You can feel his hard-on pressing against your leg, and it draws a moan from you knowing he is just as turned on as you. Reaching for the hem of his shirt, you tug a little on the fabric, silently asking for him to remove it. Sitting up, Harrison complies, reaching to the back collar of his shirt to pull it over his head. Tom does the same, and soon they too are completely bare, naked skin on naked skin as they press and pull you flush with their bodies.

What an otherworldly experience it is, and it leaves you breathless as Tom’s hands cup the curve of your arse, kneading and squeezing, Harrison’s nimble fingers toying with your pebbled nipples. You feel both of their lengths, hard and erect against you, and it only stirs the wave of arousal on more.

Tom lightly smacks your ass, drawing a gasp from your lips. “You nice and ready for us, pretty girl?”

You nod your head fervently though your wordless response does not satisfy Tom.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

You pivot to face him, cupping his flushed cheek in your hand. “I’m so sure,” you confirm, eliciting a smug look from the brunette.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Rolling out of the bed, Tom guides you to your feet, leading you to the open space in your room between the end of your bed and the dresser. You are confused at first at not being in the bed, but when Tom drops to his knees in front of you and Harrison behind you, you realise this is really the only way you could have both their mouths on you.

You can’t help your eyes from drifting down their bodies. And damn. They walk around the flat shirtless all the time, but there is something heavenly different about seeing their muscular figures on display in the nude, the picture of what is underneath complete. You simper to yourself that your guesses are correct – Tom’s length is average in size but thicker than Harrison’s who’s definitely on the side of longer than average. As much as you can stand here drinking in the sight of them, the boys’ hands on your exposed skin anchors you back to reality and the fact that they are on their knees waiting for you.

Through supple movements you manage to contort your body to where they both have access, Harrison planted directly underneath you, Tom more towards the front of you. The position feels awkward, but any discomfort dissipates the seconds their tongues poke out, gliding against their intended targets.

Harrison’s wet muscles dips between your folds, circling your outer lips before diving into your dripping center. He moves in and out of you, collecting your arousal on his tongue, lapping his tongue back into his mouth to taste you before returning to his destination.

Swirling around your bud, Tom’s tongue flicks and slides against your clit. When he sucks the sensitive bud between his lips, your mouth hangs open, moans tumbling out faster than you can even process the pleasure.

Between both of their ministrations, you are quickly laved in euphoria coursing through your body. Your legs quiver and threaten to give out. You even sink a bit, only plunging Harrison’s tongue farther into your cunt, a groan leaving both your mouths at the sensation. Reaching up, the blond steadies you with two firm hands on your ass, grabbing at the flesh, spreading you open even farther than before.

The obscene wet sounds from your cunt fill the room, only pierced by your cries of pure bliss as they ravish your pussy. You can feel both their wet muscles and how close they are to each other. You just know they have grazed tongues, and the crude picture forming in your head has you spiraling into a world of ecstasy you have never known before now. 

“Fuck,” you breath. “Don’t stop, Tommy. Don’t stop, Haz.”

Toes curling, you brace a hand on Tom’s head, fingers threading through his tangled curls, your other hand gripping the dresser with all your might.

“She tastes so good, doesn’t she, Haz?” Tom pulls away from your cunt to ask.

“So fucking amazing,” Harrison replies, dragging his index finger between your slick folds. “Want a proper taste, mate?”

Reaching his digit up to Tom’s lips, Harrison slips the finger coated in your wetness into his mouth. Tom wraps his mouth around Harrison’s digit, sucking your slick off of it with his face pinched in pleasure.

“So delicious,” he agrees. “Only makes me want more.”

Harrison wastes no time in ducking between your wobbly legs, and you watch with your mouth agape as he cups Tom’s face, bringing his lips to his best mate’s. If you thought you were turned on before, oh how wrong you are. Harrison slips his tongue into Tom’s mouth passing the taste of your sweet cunt to him, and both boys savour the sensation, eyes fluttering closed, mouth moving together passionately.

When they break apart, you are at a loss for words, a brand new flood of arousal rushing to your core.

“Sorry, love,” Harrison says breathlessly, scooting back to his spot underneath you. “Got a bit sidetracked.”

Tom’s lips return to your clit, and he hums in agreement with Harrison, the vibrations causing you to grip his locks firmly to retain your sanity.

“Fuck,” you groan. “That was so fucking hot.”

You toss your head back when Harrison plunges his tongue into your dripping hole again, and the build up to your high comes quickly tumbling towards you. The sensation is more than you could have imagined. With constant attention to both pleasure spots, their talented wet muscles leave your legs shaking uncontrollably and your pussy throbbing, just ready to fall over the brink.

“Hazzy,” you mewl, head hanging as the spring in your core starts to come undone. “To-”

You don’t even get a chance to finish the rest of Tom’s name before your high rocks your body full force. Legs threatening to give out, Tom grips your waist firmly, Harrison’s hands still supporting your bum as they relentlessly devour your pussy, your juices all over their mouths and tongues. You swear you reach an unobtainable level of ecstasy, not even conscious of the filthy words and praises tumbling out of your mouth as you come undone. They slow their movements gradually, laps of their tongues becoming slow and soothing to your sensitive cunt.

“Our girl looks otherworldly falling apart for us, doesn’t she Haz?” Tom states, giving your bud one last leisurely lick.

“She looks absolutely stunning coming undone,” Harrison concurs, giving your ass a final squeeze.

Your walls still faintly contract around nothing as both boys stand to their feet, aching cocks against their stomachs. Harrison’s hands rub up and down your arms as you lean your back into his chest, and Tom’s hands cup your face sweetly, a satisfied grin adorning both of their faces.

“Well that was fast,” Tom teases, earning a pout from you.

“That’s not fair,” you whine, drawing a chuckle from both boys.

Harrison places a tender kiss to your shoulder. “You were so good for us, love.”

Tom hums, thumbing over your heated cheek. “Our girl is so, so good.”

Our girl. The title sends your heart rate sky-rocketing, your mind basking in being called theirs. Even after the most satisfying orgasm of your life, you can’t help but want more. They’ve given you a peek at how far they are willing to take things, and you want to see it come to fruition. The yearning between your legs might be sated, but your mind is not. You are craving more – all of them – and you’re willing to test your luck with newfound confidence.

“Good enough to repay the favour?” you ask, batting your lashes at the boy in front of you.

His lips part, and his eyes flit to Harrison who is now resting his chin on your shoulder, arms wrapped snugly around your waist.

“You don’t have to do that, darling. We wanted to make you feel good,” Harrison says, leaving feathery kisses over your darkening hickies.

Tom nods his head in agreement. “Plus, as you can tell-” he gestures to his member, tip leaky and painfully hard “-it’s done a world of good for us both.”

Tilting your head, you reach up and gently drag your nails over Tom’s stoned stomach and chest, leaving him shivering under your touch. “But-”

“Did you not get enough of us already, darling?”

You shake your head no, biting on your bottom lip.

“Well…” Tom looks at Harrison, licking his swollen pink lips. “If that’s what our girl wants.”

“Then that’s what she gets,” Harrison finishes.

Harrison guides you to the bed, hands on your waist still. The three of you climb onto the mattress, you laying in the middle of both boys just like you were positioned last night. Your heart is pounding as their eyes are locked on your person, trailing all over your nude form.

Tom is the first to speak. “How do you want us, darling?”

Anyway you will give it to me, you want to say. But you hold back, merely shrugging your shoulders. “I don’t know. What do you want?” you ask.

“Mmm,” Tom hums, his hand cupping your face, thumb swiping over your bottom lip. “I’d love to see your pretty little mouth wrapped around me.”

His eyes flit to Harrison’s as if he is seeking confirmation that it’s alright. With a slight nod of his head, Harrison adds, “Perfect. Because I’d love to take you from behind.”

Gliding his hand to the curve of your arse, the blond grabs handfuls of the supple flesh. “I’d love to watch you suck Tom off as I pound into this sweet pussy of yours. Hmm? What do you say?”

“Fuck yes,” you confirm, nodding your head eagerly.

There is more movement as Tom lays back against the pillows of your bed, you positioning yourself on all fours, Harrison shuffling on his knees towards the end of the bed. As soon as he is in place, Tom spreads his legs to make room for the both of you and his hands rest behind his head. The imperious pose matches the words flying out of his mouth.

“I can’t bloody wait for my cock to be in your mouth, darling. You’re going to take all of it like a good girl, aren’t you?”

You hear Harrison snicker behind you, but Tom’s taunting words only drive you to bend to his will. With eyes trained on his face, you wrap a hand around Tom’s length, pumping it at the base as you swirl your tongue around the flushed tip of his member. One of his hands immediately dives into your hair, holding you firmly in place, but not forcing your head down onto him.

“God, you’re good with your mouth too, eh?” he jokes, throwing you a wink when you roll your eyes.

You lower your mouth over his cock, tongue running over the protruding vein as you take him all the way, his tip hitting the back of your throat. The guttural groan that escapes Tom’s throat is enough to inform you that your action wiped the smug look off his face. The little shit. You stick your ass in the air even more, back arching limberly as you wiggle it from side to side to draw in Harrison’s attention. Your cunt is flooding with your arousal already, and you are impatiently waiting for Harrison to fill you up with his hard cock.

His hand glides over the expanse of your back and towards your bum, rubbing your smooth skin as he prompts chill bumps to rise on the skin he grazes. “You’re doing so good, princess. Taking Tom’s cock so well for us.”

As Harrison teases your entrance with the tip of his length, you mewl, the vibrations drawing a moan from Tom who is continually hitting the back of your throat with impatient ruts of his hips. When Harrison finally slides into your cunt, you have to remove Tom from your mouth, the sensation of his member stretching you open making your mouth hang open in ecstasy.

“So fucking tight for me, love,” he praises, brows furrowed in wanton pleasure.

“Fuck, Haz. You feel so good,” you whimper once he bottoms out, bodies flush with one another. “Even better than I imagined.”

His hands return to the curve of you backside, and he gives it a squeeze as he chuckles arrogantly. “Yeah? You’ve thought of my cock filling you up before, Y/N?”

Your cheeks heat up impossibly hotter, your hand wrapping around Tom’s straining member to pleasure him as you finally come clean. “Yes. I’ve thought about this exact thing happening actually.”

Tom meets your eyes with a shimmer of haughtiness dancing in those brown orbs, and his lips pull into a smirk. “Is that right? You’ve wanted both of us? Both of us fucking you at the same time?”

You smile sheepishly. “Maybe.”

Mouth dropping open as Harrison starts to move in and out of your throbbing pussy, you return your tongue to Tom’s length, licking a thick stripe up the side of it.

“Don’t be shy, princess. Wish you would’ve told us sooner,” Harrison says as he picks up the pace, the sounds of skin slapping and your wetness engulfing his hard member resounding through the room.

“We could’ve done this a lot sooner.” Harrison thrusts into you hard, hitting the sweet spot inside of you, your head swimming in euphoria already. “We’ve talked about this before. Just never thought you wanted it.”

“I want it. I’ve always wanted it,” you admit right before you keenly envelop Tom in your mouth again, this time gagging as you take him even farther than before.

A groan leaves both boys at the sound, and if your mouth wasn’t full of cock, you’d be smirking at the effect you had on them. You hum around Tom, Harrison’s thrusts rocking your whole body towards the brunette, only pushing him more into your mouth, causing you to choke on his girth.

“That’s it, baby girl. Oh look at you. Are those tears all for me?” Tom coos as he thumbs away the stray tears sliding down your cheek.

You continue bobbing your head as you glance up at Tom through hooded lids, his face is beautiful, cheeks tinted rosy, bottom lip drawn between his bottom teeth. It makes everything worth it just seeing the bliss in his features. His eyes flicker between your mouth wrapped around him and Harrison pounding into you.

“I can’t think of a better view than this – you taking my best mate from behind, your pretty lips wrapped snug around my thick cock. Absolutely filthy. I bet you love it. Don’t you, Y/N?”

You nod your head around him, humming for good measure. Tom tosses his head back, and you swear Harrison picks up his already impossible pace. He’s grunting behind you, and though you can’t see him, you just know those divine stomach muscles of his are tensing as your walls clench around him.

“Fuck, fuck,” Harrison hisses. “Our girl is so bloody tight,”

The pretty noises falling from those plump lips have you swooning, the coil in your core winding up already. You don’t want it to end, but fuck, you’re not going to last much longer with the way Tom’s features contort in bliss and Harrison mumbles wicked praises behind you.

Harrison’s firm grip on your waist tightens as his thrusts become more erratic. “You like having your holes stuffed, eh?”

“She’s never been more beautiful,” Tom adds, cupping your face in his hands, guiding your movements. “I can’t bloody wait for a turn in that sweet cunt of yours. Bet you’d take both us so well.” He inhales sharply. “Fuck. Next time, though. I’m about to blow, love.”

The strain in his voice only eggs you on as you close your eyes and take him as much as you can, gagging around him, only drawing more moans from the brunette. “I’m not gonna-”

With a cry of your name, Tom spills his load into your throat, his cum sliding down with ease. As soon as you swallow, Harrison fists your hair, pushing the side of your face into the mattress. It lifts your ass even higher in the air as he reaches new depths inside you, causing your toes to curl.

“Hazzy,” you whimper. “I’m going to cum.”

Harrison does not let up, his cock buried deep inside you with each purposeful stroke, sliding over your g-spot each time. “That’s it. Cum for me. I want to feel you fall apart for me.”

“Yes, right there.” Your mouth hangs open. You’re right on the edge of your climax. “Fuck, Harrison.”

With one more thrust, you come undone, legs trembling and walls contracting around Harrison’s length. The blond chases his high, pounding into you as you tighten around him. “Y/N, I’m so close.”

You’re still a moaning mess as his strokes only prolong your orgasm longer. “Cum for me, Haz.”

With a particularly deep thrust, Harrison pulses inside you, painting your walls white as he slows his thrusts to a halt.

Pulling out slowly, you whine at the loss of his member stretching you deliciously. “Fuck, that was amazing, Y/N,” he praises, falling onto the mattress.

You sit up on your knees, taking in the sight of both your boys lounging in your bed. They’re satisfied, chests rising and falling as they catch their breath, and it puts a proud smile on your face. As their cocks soften, you crawl up to the empty space between them, curling up to them both. A sheen layer of sweat covers your bodies as you lay on the sheets, limbs entwined with both of your lovers. The three of you snuggle for a while, dangling on the edge of falling asleep.

Reluctantly, you scoot down the bed, padding over to the bathroom to have a much needed shower before you fall asleep with Harrison’s cum still leaking out of you.

“Where are you going, pretty girl?” Tom asks, propping up on his elbow.

When you reach the door, you turn around. “I’m just going to clean up.”

“Without us?” Harrison asks cheekily.

You arch an eyebrow with intrigue, and suddenly you feel completely at ease teasing the idea of the continuation of this set up.

“What was that about me taking you both?” you ask, sucking on your bottom lip sensually before turning back around to walk into the bathroom.

Both boys glance at each other, sly grins on their lips. Let the games truly begin.


End file.
